Scars & Reality
by SireenMist
Summary: He hated him didn't he? Then why did he feel so scared when he found him on the verge of death? Rated M for language


"shit!" He had landed on the ground hard. groaning, he tried to move but cried out when he couldnt.

He was bleeding pretty bad, two deep gashes down his torso, and his vision was going spotty. His senses thankfully picked up the sound of a door opening. He called all his strength to cry for help.

It came out as more of whimper, but fortunately whoever was there heard it. "Who's there?" The foot steps approached there were four more following them. "Help." It came out raspy.

"Holy shit." The foot steps rushed forward and soon he was surrounded, and something was being pressed onto his stomach. "Haden call 911." Peter jerked, abruptly shaking his head. "No. No, ambulance, no police. Please." The man just stared at him hesitant, then sighed. "Ok guys. Into the gym. I need you to find me clean water some towels, and see if you can raid the nurse for a first aid kit or something." They nodded, three ran inside and he was left with two.

"Alright. I'm gonna pick you up now. Bare with me." He whimpered in response. "Cameron i need you to go open the door. " In the next second he was carefully manuvered into warm, strong arms.

"Hey! Hey, dude! Stay awake! Keep your eyes open!" Peter tried his best but things were starting to blur and he was getting tired. "Shit." He heard him curse. At that moment the doors burst open and in came his friends with the only supplies they could find.

"Alright, somebody get a light in here." In a second lights flashed on and they all stood frozen staring at the figure laying on the gym floor. There lying all blossy, bruised and half concious was Peter Parker. There lying in a torn and bloody Spiderman suit was PETER PARKER.

Fuck. They had not time Peter's eyes had already halfway closed. "Guys, forget about it for now. We need to help him first." They all nodded dazed, and got to work. Flash tried to keep his mind off of it but how could he? This was Puny Parker. The little shrimp that he beats up everyday because he's to weak to do anything. The small quiet nerd that always ignited a fire within him. How could this be possible? How the hell did he become spiderman?

Shaking his head he pulled up the end of the suit. The large wound was covered by what looked like webbing, which was already dissolving. He got to work, disinfecting the wound and after the webbing had dissolved stitching him up and cleaning off the excess blood. They sighed after his breathing evened out and his dressing was secure.

"What the fuck do we do?" Flash sighed running a hand over his face. "We can't tell anyone got it?" He glared at the five in front of him. They all nodded."we can't take him home. I'm betting his aunt doesn't know." They were stuck. He knew it was risky, but if he was careful it could work. "I can take him with me. My dad's gonna be on a business trip for 2 days so it'll just be me." They all stared at him. He had given up trying to hide his home situation after they caught him getting beat up.

"Dude. Be careful. If you need anything call us. We'll help." They all nodded in unison. Flash flashed a small smile toward the group before carefully picking the unconcious man up and into his arms. He frowned. He shouldn't be so light. After saying goodbye he parted with his friends and left towards to his car. Carefully slipping him in and securing the seatbelt he started the car and drove off.

He was pulling up to his house when he heard small whimpers come from beside him. Peter had curled into himself shaking his face contorted into a frown. He reached out and smoothed his palm over his silky brown hair that was now matted with sweat and blood. The frown slightly quirked up. He reached his other hand to pull him into his lap at that the brunettes hands grasped into his shirt holding on tightly. His face now graced a small smile as he unconciously snuggled closer.

He hadn't realized the matching smile that had grown on his lips. He opened the door and carried peter inside and upstairs to his room. He had done his best to clean up his hair and the rest of the small brunette's body. He then took a shower, and when he returned the small teen was still sleeping soundly on the bed.

He turned out the lights and layed down next to him. He told himself that he needed to be there just in case something happened or he woke up later. And that it wasn't just him wanting to be closer to the boy. His father had showed him how he felt about those types of feelings, especially with his son. With those thoughts flash drifted off to sleep.

**\--****hello again, its been a while since I've posted anything on here. I hope that you like it. **


End file.
